(KrisBaek) My Tiny-Little Bestfriend
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Baek Hyun yang ceria dan Kris yang tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang. Bagaimana dua sahabat sejati ini akan merubah status mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih? We have to take a look A KrisBaek & LuMin Fics. NB: Hai, hai... kubuat dirimu dilemma, Babylulu...*lirik LuMin*


**FF EXO/YAOI/KRISBAEK/MY TINY-LITTLE BESTFRIEND**

**Title: My Tiny-Little Bestfriend**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Yaoi/Fluff/Romance/AU**

**Length: One Shoot**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Bebek is Bacon~#plak! eh, Baekhyun!*digampar***

**Wu Yi Fan aka Krissue~ Wu**

**Support Cast:**

**LuMin (Lu Han & Xiu Min) *nyempil***

**Disclaimer: EXO is SMEntertainment Boy Groups and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ muaaaachhh...*kechupbasah* **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeong~^^ wohohoho~*ketawa ala sinterklas* Untuk pertama dan teru—#plak! Eh?! Sorry, sorry... kok malah jd pidato, ya? (R: Lu emang sarap!) Ck, oke, kali ini Young Ran timbul(?) dengan FF KrisBaek lagi. Habis... mereka akhir2 ni bkin greget bgt gito~*sok mode on* And I hope My Dearest Readers-nim will enjoy it. _Don't forget to leave me your comments_.

**Summary:** Baek Hyun yang ceria dan Kris yang tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang. Bagaimana dua sahabat sejati ini akan merubah status mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih? We have to take a look~

.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE WITH KRISBAEK, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA —#Plak

OK, OK...

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^ *diseretpaksa*

.

.

.

**My Tiny-Little Bestfriend**

Tubuhnya yang kurus bergerak seiring dengan suara musik yang menghentak. Dia begitu larut dalam euforia lantai dansa. Bahkan, tidak sedikit yeoja-yeoja genit mendekatinya dan menggesekkan badan mereka dalam konteks... oh, siapapun yang melihat pastilah akan tahu betul betapa vulgar-nya pemandangan tersebut. Tapi namja berwajah imut yang menjadi objek pergumulan yeoja-yeoja genit di lantai dansa sana sama sekali tidak terlihat risih. Dia juga menikmatinya. Meskipun hanya tangan yeoja-yeoja jalang tersebut yang beraksi menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Bertepatan dengan jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari, barulah namja imut tersebut berhenti beraksi dan turun dari lantai dansa. Sempat juga terlihat ia menolak beberapa orang yeoja yang mengajaknya untuk... biasalah, apalagi kalau bukan 'one night stand'. Dasar, tidak punya harga diri sekali, eoh?!

"Double Martini!" Serunya memesan minuman sesampainya di depan meja bar. Ia kemudian mengambil duduk di salah satu kursi meja bar dan menoleh, hanya untuk menyeringai pada seorang namja berwajah blasteran dengan rambut abu-abu dan, menatapnya kesal. "Ada apa denganmu, Wu Yi Fan? Kau susah sekali diajak bersenang-senang, ya!?" celotehnya pada namja blasteran bernama Wu Yi Fan tersebut. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan, ah, namja blasteran Cina-Kanada ini lebih suka dipanggil Kris, ngomong-ngomong.

Kris mendengus sebal. Ia lalu menenggak wine-nya dalam satu kali tegukan kasar. Membuat si imut di sampingnya menatap prihatin karena wine seharusnya dinikmati secara pelan, bukannya sekali teguk seperti itu.

"Kau susah sekali kalau dinasehati, Byun Baek Hyun. Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk menjauhi tempat ini? Aku tidak suka!"

Namja imut bernama lengkap Byun Baek Hyun itu tertawa keras. Sesaat kemudian ia menatap Kris dengan mata menyipit, "dan sudah berapa kali kubilang? Kalau kau tidak suka, tidak usah datang, Babo! Aku suka bersenang-senang, kau tahu?"

"Ne, ne, kau selalu berkata begitu. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bosan menasehati bocah bebal sepertimu. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu berada di tempat ini sendirian."

Lagi-lagi Baek Hyun menertawakan keseriusan yang Kris tunjukkan. Entahlah. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepala kecil si imut ini? Kris-pun tidak tahu. Byun Baek Hyun, memang sulit dimengerti. Sangat. Sulit.

"Kau masih setia mengurus 'si kecil' itu?"

Kris menatap wajah cantik di hadapannya. Lu Han, sahabat asal Cina-nya itu membicarakan Baek Hyun. 'Si kecil', begitulah namja cantik ini memanggilnya. "Dan kau? Masih setia mengikuti kemanapun Little-Squishy-Cheeks-Baozi itu pergi?" balas Kris bertanya balik.

Yah, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Lu Han begitu overprotektif terhadap namja baby face bernama Kim Min Seok aka Xiu Min. Namja berpipi chubby dan bertubuh mungil. Mungkin siapapun yang melihat sosok Min Seok, akan salah berpikir kalau namja itu berumur belasan bukannya dua-puluhan seperti umurnya yang sebenarnya. Dan, Lu Han begitu tergila-gila padanya. Namja berwajah cantik itu bertingkah seolah-olah status sepasang kekasihnya dengan Min Seok belum cukup. Mungkin hanya menunggu waktu saja kalau suatu saat nanti Lu Han akan meminta Min Seok untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Wu Yi Fan. Lagipula, itu hal yang wajar kulakukan. Kami berpacaran. Sedangkan kau? Apa hubunganmu dengan Byun Baek Hyun sampai kau rela menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurusnya?!"

"Kami berteman. Memangnya teman tidak boleh saling membantu? Kau ingin kucueki?" Kris membalas tidak mau kalah. Persahabatan kedua orang berdarah Cina ini memang aneh. Jarang sekali mereka akur.

"Huft... kaupikir aku tidak tahu, Kris, kalau kau menyukai Baek Hyun?"

Ucapan atau pernyataan dari Lu Han membuat mata Kris terbelalak. Tidak. Hal itu seharusnya menjadi rahasia saja! "Si-siapa bilang?! Kami hanya bersahabat! Bestfriend!" bantahnya keras.

"Ya! Tidak ada yang namanya persahabatan diantara dua anak manusia! Kalau bukan kau yang jatuh cinta, pastilah Baek Hyun yang akan merasakannya."

"Jangan ngawur, Lu Han. Kalau begitu, hubungan kita ini disebut apa? Aku biasa saja denganmu. Itu berarti... kau yang memiliki 'rasa' padaku, begitu?" Kata-kata tuduhan dari Kris nyaris membuat Lu Han muntah.

Menyukai Kris?

YANG BENAR SAJA!

Lu Han tidak akan berbohong kalau dia memang mengakui ketampanan Kris, tapi... Xiu Min yang berpipi chubby dan bertubuh mungil adalah segala hal yang Lu Han inginkan dari pasangannya. Luhan adalah pria yang sangat manly dibalik figur cantiknya.

"Eww, lebih baik kita akhiri pembicaraan ini. Pembicaraan ini membuat perutku mual!"

"Huh, kau seharusnya tidak memulainya, Pabbo!" ledek Kris dengan kekanak-kanakan karena menjulurkan lidah untuk meledek sang sahabat.

Bertepatan dengan itu, terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah pintu masuk kantin. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah yeoja. Mereka masuk berbondong-bondong mengerumuni seorang namja berwajah imut dan berkulit putih.

Baek Hyun.

'Ada apa yeoja-yeoja itu mengerumuninya?' batin Kris bertanya-tanya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih penasaran lagi... yeoja-yeoja itu menyerahkan berkantong-kantong bungkusan warna-warna ke tanga Baek Hyun. Eum... terlihat seperti bungkusan ka—ASTAGA! Apakah sekarang bulan Mei? Tanggal 6?!

"Baekhyunie Oppa! SAENGIL CHUKKKAE~~"

"Iya, Baekhyunie Oppa. Happy birthday~ terimalah kado dariku."

_Shit._

_Fucking._

_Damnit_.

Kris tidak henti-hentinya mengutuk dirinya. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan ulang tahun Baek Hyun!? Sahabat, atau pengagum rahasia, macam apa dirinya?!

"Biar kutebak," Lu Han memulai. "Menilai dari ekspresimu... kau melupakan ulang tahun Baek Hyun, benar?" Namja cantik tersebut bahkan tidak dapat menyembunyikan bibirnya yang bergetar akibat menahan tawa. Sungguh, senang melihat teman menderita, eoh?

"Jangan tertawa, Lu Han. Aku benar-benar melupakannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini aku kurang tidur karena menemani Baek Hyun ke klub."

"Nah. Itulah masalahnya kau. Kau terlalu menuruti semua kemauan bocah kecil itu. Lihat sekarang, dia jadi semena-mena padamu, 'kan?! Kau seharusnya lihat wajahmu di cermin. Kau seperti panda, Kris. Tidak pernah kulihat kantung matamu sehitam dan sebesar ini!"

Huft... lagi-lagi Lu Han mengomel. Memang, _don't judge the book by its cover_. Dari jauh Lu Han memang terlihat anggun. Tapi kalau kau sudah mengenalnya; tertawa begitu heboh dengan mulut menganga lebar, memukul sembarangan bila senang, dan bercanda dengan gestur kasar, kalian akan melihatnya dari seorang Xi Lu Han.

Sekali lagi,

_Don't judge the book by its cover._

"... blablabla... kalau aku jadi kau... blablabla, aku pasti..."

Luhan tidak berhenti mengomel. Kris sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Dia akan mengabaikannya. Seperti saat-saat sebelumnya.

Dan, Dewi Fortuna tampaknya tengah berpihak pada Kris. Ia melihat sesosok namja imut bermata kucing dan... um? Tidak lagi berpipi chubby?! Kris baru sadar kalau sudah cukup lama ia tidak bertemu Xiu Min. Namja itu terlihat sangat kurus sekarang.

"XIU MIN HYUNG!" seru Kris heboh. Sengaja dilebih-lebihkan untuk menarik perhatian Lu Han. Benar saja, namja cantik-tapi-suka-mengomel itu langsung terdiam dan berbalik ke arah pintu kantin. Kris bersumpah melihat sinar kebahagiaan di mata Lu Han. Dia tak ubahnya seperti anak anjing yang menyambut kedatangan sang majikan.

"Hello, Kris. Sudah lama tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Xiu Min mengambil tempat di sebelah sang namjachingu—yang tidak henti-hentinya menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan memuja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Hyung kurusan, ya, sekarang!? Hyung tidak sakit atau semacamnya, 'kan?"

"Oh, tidak. Aku sengaja menurunkan berat badan untuk kelancaran karirku. Kau tahu? Aku akan memulai debut menyanyiku dalam waktu dekat," ucap namja manis tersebut bersemangat. Dan Lu Han semakin menatap memuja.

Kris akan mengabaikan sahabatnya yang tengah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri itu. "Jinjja?! Kalau begitu selamat, ya, Hyung. Jangan lupa mengirimiku album pertamamu!"

"Hehehe, pasti. Dan kenapa kau menatapku begitu, Lu?" Akhirnya Xiu Min merasa risih juga dan mengalihkan pandangan pada sang namjachingu.

Lu Han hanya tersenyum konyol sambil menggeleng polos. Matanya masih belum berhenti menatap nanar Xiu Min. "Kau tahu, Minie? Kau terlihat semakin imut 0 SARANGHAE~"

Seandainya Kris tidak bisa melihat. Dia akan senang sekali. LuMin Couple memang tidak tahu tempat – ah, lebih tepatnya Lu Han-lah yang tidak tahu tempat. Lihatlah betapa eratnya namja berwajah cantik itu memeluk tubuh mungil Xiu Min sekarang.

Hap.

Dan hampir saja Lu Han melakukan tindakan kurang senonoh terhadap Xiu Min bila saja telapak tangan Kris tidak ikut menyela di antara bibir keduanya. Alhasil, bibir Lu Han malah mencium punggung tangan Kris.

"YA! Ewh, apa yang kau lakukan, Wu Fan!? Gyaa, cuih, aku jadi mencium tanganmu!" pekik Lu Han horor sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Membuat Kris tertawa keras tidak terkontrol. Lain halnya dengan Xiu Min yang wajahnya merah padam. Sungguh, dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mengatur sifat sembarangan Lu Han terhadapnya.

"Hahaha, seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Kau hampir saja mempermalukan Xiu Min Hyung di depan umum, tahu!?"

"Mempermalukan? Enak saja! Aku hanya ingin menciumnya, tahu! Benar, 'kan, Xiu Baby?" Lu Han berusaha meminta pembelaan dari sang kekasih. Sayangnya, namja manis bermata kucing itu langsung berdiri dan segera pergi meninggalkan Lu Han. Dengan wajah merah padam, pastinya. Lu Han yang melihat sang kekasih pergi, tentu saja mengejarnya. Meninggalkan Kris sendirian, tanpa berpamitan pula!

"Ugh~ dasar!"

Sekarang Kris hanya sendirian, bukan dalam konteks sebenarnya karena ia berada di kantin kampus yang penuh. Mata tajamnya kembali mencari keberaan namja imut berkulit putih yang entah sejak kapan, mencuri seluruh dunianya.

Nihil.

Byun Baek Hyun tidak ada di manapun. Kemana dia?

"Mencariku?"

Hampir saja Kris mengumpat saking kagetnya dengan kemunculan Baek Hyun di sebelahnya. Namja imut ini seperti hantu saja muncul tiba-tiba. Ah, hantu yang sangat imut dan cantik lebih tepatnya.

"YA! Kau mau membuatku terkena serangan jantung!?"

"Hehehe, aku sudah duduk di sini dari tadi, Babo. Kau saja yang tidak memperhatikan. Ngomong-ngomong, kantung mata yang bagus. Aku suka!" ledek Baek Hyun tertawa geli sambil meraba bagian bawah mata Kris yang menghitam parah dengan jemari lentiknya. Kris langsung menepis jengkel tangan namja imut tersebut.

"Diam. Ini semua gara-gara kau!"

Tuduhan Kris membuat makhluk imut di hadapannya _pouting_. "Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengikutiku?! Aku 'kan su—"

"Suka bersenang-senang. Ya, aku tahu." Kris menyela, memasang wajah bosan terbaiknya. Namun sayangnya, tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Baek Hyun. Namja imut tersebut malah cengengesan. Tidak peduli lalu kemudian membuka salah satu bungkusan karton berwarna pink di atas meja.

Salah satu kado dari fansnya yang berisi coklat buatan sendiri. Baek Hyun memakannya dengan antusias.

"Kupikir kau tidak begitu suka makanan manis." Kris berkomentar.

Baek Hyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri menatap Kris. Sangat lucu, seperti anak anjing. "Memang. Tapi aku harus menghargai apa yang diberikan orang di hari ulang tahunku. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal ulang tahun... mana kadoku? Sahabat macam apa kau ini tidak memberikan kado ataupun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun!" Si imut itu mengomel sembari menengadahkan telapak tangannya pada Kris. Bermaksud meminta hadiah.

Namja tinggi yang ditodongi telapak tangan langsung menepis tangan tersebut menjauh darinya. "Kau sudah mendapatkan banyak hadiah dari fansmu. Jangan serakah. Lagipula tidak cukupkah pengorbananku setiap malam menemanimu bergadang selama ini untuk menunjukkan solidaritasku sebagai sahabat?!"

Kata-kata Kris membuat Baek Hyun kembali pouting. Mulutnya yang mungil berkomat-kamit menggumamkan 'sesuatu' tidak jelas tentang sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Memilih untuk tidak berdebat lagi, Baek Hyun kembali menikmati cokelat ulang tahunnya. Tidak menyadari kalau saat ini pikiran Kris bak dilanda badai empat musim.

'Ayolah, Kris~ pikirkan! Hadiah apa yang Baek Hyun inginkan!'

"Hei, kau mau membawaku kemana, Babo?!" Baek Hyun memekik kesal karena Kris menyeret, dengan menarik lengannya, begitu saja. Padahal tadinya Baek Hyun ingin bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya. Tumben sekali matanya mau diajak kompromi dan tidak mengalami insomnia seperti biasanya.

Tapi sayangnya, sahabat raksasanya ini tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Apa Kris ingin balas dendam, eoh?

"Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat. Ahjumma! Kami pergi keluar sebentar, ya!" pamit Kris berseru keras dari pintu depan. Terdengar sahutan seperti 'Ne, hati-hati, ya!' dari umma Baek Hyun di dalam rumah. Kris sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh wanita paruh baya itu. Tidak heran kalau terkadang Kris masuk-keluar rumah Baek Hyun semaunya. Namja tinggi itu bahkan punya kunci cadangan sendiri.

"Nah, kajja~" Kris dengan paksa menekan kepala kecil Baek Hyun agar segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan namja imut tersebut selain menurut.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di klub malam tempat biasanya Baek Hyun nongkrong.

"YAK! Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, Babo!? Aku mau tidur!"

"Lho? Bukannya kau suka bersenang-senang? Tadi di kampus kau menanyakan hadiahmu, bukan? Makanya aku membawamu ke sini. Hari ini aku mentraktirmu sepuasnya!" kata Kris heboh, seolah Baek Hyun akan melompat kegirangan saja menyambut kejutannya ini.

Tidak.

Baek Hyun jelas terlihat sama sekali tidak senang. Tidak. Sama. Sekali.

Mata sipit namja imut tersebut semakin menyipit saja menatap Kris dengan kesal. "Dengar, Wu Yi Fan. Aku setiap hari ke sini, ingat? Di mana kejutannya kalau begitu? Dan kau pikir, aku tidak bisa membayar minumanku sendiri?"

"Jadi... kau tidak senang?"

Baek Hyun mendengus, "tidak," jawabnya singkat. Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud terdengar kasar, namun apalah daya karena rasa kantuk membuatnya seperti ini. Pada akhirnya Baek Hyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, merasa bersalah juga melihat Kris yang menundukkan kepala. "Huft... mian, mian. Aku sedang mengantuk. Itu saja. Tumben sekali insomniaku tidak kambuh, makanya aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur sepuasnya. Kau juga butuh tidur, Babo. Kau sekarang tidak tampan lagi dengan kantung mata itu!"

"Benarkah?!"

Hanya bercanda sebenarnya, namun siapa menyangka kalau Kris akan menyambutnya dengan mata terbelalak horor. Membuat Baek Hyun mau tidak mau tertawa sangat keras melihat kepolosan sahabatnya. "HAHAHA, aku hanya bercanda, Babo. Tenang, kau tetap namja paling tampan yang pernah kulihat selama ini. Hahaha..."

Blush~

Betapa bersyukurnya Kris karena lampu klub malam yang remang-remang. Kalau tidak, pastilah Baek Hyun dengan sangat jelas dapat melihat betapa merah padamnya wajahnya.

"Hum... berhubung kita sudah di sini, kali ini kau harus mau menemaniku menari. Ayo!" Baek Hyun langsung menarik Kris ke tengah lantai dansa bersamanya.

Ada beberapa alasan keapa Kris tidak pernah mau ikut menari bila diajak Baek Hyun. Salah satunya adalah ini, saat dimana tangan dan kakinya yang panjang tersandung ataupun mngenai orang lain di sekitarnya. Dia congkak, kaku, dan tidak pandai menari.

Baek Hyun yang melihat kecongkakan sahabatnya tersebut hanya tertawa keras. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Kris agar mendekat padanya.

Tubuh mereka merapat erat, adalah hal pertama yang mencuri perhatian Kris. Bagaimana kedua lengan Baek hyun yang kurus mengalung erat di lehernya... oh, apakah Kris tengah bermimpi? Benarkah Baek Hyun menatap matanya lurus saat ini?

"Bu-bukankah kau mengantuk? A-apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang saja?" tanya Kris gugup. Dia grogi juga dipandangi seperti itu. Dan entah sejak kapan, tubuh mereka berdansa pelan, bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikut alunan musik jazz lembut.

Baek Hyun tersenyum dan menggeleng. Tanpa kentara lengannya semakin memeluk leher Kris dengan erat sehingga tubuh mereka semakin merapat. "Ani. Aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Kupikir, kau benar-benar tidak akan memberiku apa-apa di hari ulang tahunku. Kau sempat membuatku sedih, tahu!"

"Hehehe, mian. Aku memang sempat lupa."

"Huh, sudah kuduga!" Baek Hyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Tapi kau ini benar-benar tidak seru, ya?! Kau pernah memberi kejutan sebelumnya?"

Dengan polosnya Kris menggeleng. Dia anak orang kaya, tinggal sendirian di apartemen, kurang pergaulan dan kasih sayang. Itu saja.

"Huft~ sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu, kau tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan? Kau tidak bisa menebaknya?"

Lagi-lagi yang Baek Hyun dapatkan hanya gelengan.

"Kau benar-benar _clueless_, Mr. Wu! Perlukah aku menunjukkannya?"

Belum sempat Kris mencerna kata-kata Baek Hyun, ia merasakan lehernya ditarik ke bawah dan sesaat kemudian... sesuatu yang lembut telah menyentuh bibirnya.

Bibir,

Baek Hyun.

Namja imut itu menciumnya!?

Saat Baek Hyun menjauhkan wajahnya, Kris masih saja belum bisa berpikir jernih. Hingga jemari lentik tersebut menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan lembut, barulah Kris dapat berkedip.

"Selama ini aku menari, menggerakkan badanku seseduktif mungkin, tapi... kau tetap tidak bergeming. Kau membuat harga diriku terluka tahu! Kenapa susah sekali membuatmu mengaku?"

"Me-mengaku apa?" tanya Kris bodoh. Tubuhnya masih sedikit membungkuk karena Baek Hyun tidak melepas wajahnya.

"Mengaku kalau kau menyukaiku."

Deg, deg, deg, deg...

Debaran jantung Kris membuat dadanya sakit. Bagaimana Baek Hyun mengetahuinya? Apa dia sebegitu mudahnya dibaca?

Baek Hyun melihat ekspresi kebingungan yang terlukis jelas pada wajah tampan Kris. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut, "kau pikir aku bodoh, tidak menyadari kalau selama ini kau diam-diam memperhatikanku? Ah, dan terima kasih pada Lu Han Hyung. Informasi darinya membuatku yakin."

'_The Stupid Big-Mouth Chinese Doll!'_ Umpatan batin Kris mungkin secara tidak langsung bertanggung jawab atas bersinnya Lu Han di manapun ia berada saat ini.

"Jadi... kau akan mengatakannya? Atau kau ingin aku yang mengatakannya terlebih dahulu?"

Mulut Kris terbuka dan menutup. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak tahu dari mana harus memulainya. Terlalu syok dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Baek Hyun menghela nafas berat malam ini. Kris memang tampan dan manly, tapi kenapa namja itu bodoh kalau menyangkut hal seperti ini? "Baiklah, baiklah, kau benar-benar mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menjadi gentleman," keluhnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Kali ini mata Baek Hyun yang biasanya menatap jenaka, melihat Kris dengan serius. Jemari yang berada di kedua pipi Kris pun terasa merapat.

"Neomu jeongmal saranghae, Kris Wu. Would you be mine?"

Blush~

Lampu klub yang remang-remang pun tidak dapat menyelamatkan wajah Kris yang memerah. Mungkin semua orang di dunia harus meneriaki betapa pengecutnya dia sampai-sampai Baek Hyun lah yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dulu.

Ah, lupakan hal itu. Yang seharusnya ia pikirkan adalah... Byun Baek Hyun, sahabat baiknya tersebut, ternyata juga menyukainya?!

Haruskah Kris mencubit lengannya sekarang untuk membuatnya tersadar dan terbangun kalau ini semua... hanya mimpi!?

"Ya! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja?! Ayo jawab! Ukh, aku bahkan sudah merendahkan harga diriku di depanmu. Apa perlu ak—mmmhhh" Baek Hyun tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan karena bibir Kris telah membungkamnya. Namja tampan itu menciumnya dalam. Lidah mereka sempat bergumul beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya terlepas dengan paksa karena tidak bisa bernafas.

Keadaan seolah terbalik. Kali ini Kris lah yang menatap sembari tersenyum lembut. Sementara Baek Hyun? Jangan tanya. Wajah makhluk imut itu sebanding dengan warna stroberi matang.

"Yes, I would."

Hanya kata itulah yang Baek Hyun tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Kata-kata yang akan membuat mereka kembali mendekatkan wajah dan saling berbagi ciuman hangat.

Yah, setidaknya keberanian yang Baek Hyun tunjukkan tidak sia-sia. Kris akhirnya mau mengakui perasaannya. Meskipun dengan cara yang aneh dan, sama sekali tidak gentleman. Dan bukankah hari ini ulang tahun Baek Hyun? Kenapa rasanya dia yang memberi hadiah, eoh?!

Mengingat hal itu membuat Baek Hyun jadi kesal. Dengan kuat didorongnya dada Kris hingga ciuman mereka terlepas. Membuat namja tinggi yang didorong menatapnya heran.

"YA! MANA UCAPAN SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN DARIMU UNTUKKU?!" tagihnya sembari berkacak pinggang dengan wajah galak—yang sama sekali tidak akan menakuti siapapun.

Kris hanya melongo dengan mata terbelalak.

Dan Byun Baek Hyun tetaplah Byun Baek Hyun. Apa sebenarnya yang ada di kepala kecil si imut ini? Kris masih tidak tahu. Byun Baek Hyun, masih saja sulit dimengerti. Masih. Sangat. Sulit.

**FIN**

NB: Setelah pertarungan sengit dengan otak yang mampet, FF ini akhirnya terlahir~ *lebay banget, sumpah!* RCL juseyo~~ m(_ _)m *bow penganten*


End file.
